Splendid VS Splendon't
by punkcedoll
Summary: y vienen las apuestas quien ganara el amor de la pelirroja? entren y averiguenlo ;D
1. apuestas!

Splendid V/S Splendon't

Lini: ¡estoy aburrida! – Dice recostada en el césped bajo un gran sauce llorón

Punkce: yo igual ¿vamos a ver o que hacen los hero's? – comenta apoyada en el tronco del árbol.

Lini: ¡que aburrido! Bueno ya vamos… - se levanta con un movimiento extremada mente pajero pareciendo zombie recién despertado.

Siempre desde pequeños hemos paliando desde quien gana el premio del cereal hasta ser el primer lugar de Mario Cars, ¿Cómo olvidar las riñas de quien usaba primero el baño? O ¿de quién sacaba mejores calificaciones en la escuela? Siempre nos compraban 2 juguetes idénticos o ropas parecidas pero nunca fueron iguales, el toque de cada uno nos hacia distintos. Tú el cabello azul corto y yo del cabello rojo largo. Tú tan alegre y engreído y yo tan serio y conocido como un amargado. Sin embargo aunque queramos ser diferentes, aunque quisiéramos no ser parientes tenemos los mismos gustos en la atención de una mujer.

Primero esa peli-rosa tan chillona, siempre cayendo de los acantilados por ir saltando tan alegremente por los gladiolos *que irónico* ¿cómo nos gusto la misma sonrisa tonta y ese carácter tan dulce?, pero que nos rechazo a la vez por irse con ese soldadito tonto que le robo su felicidad en una cita ¬¬ *que torpe*.

Luego esa peli-azul tan sensata, tan hermosa y…

siiii tan sensual – aparece de la nada como un asomado – era tan seeeexy - pone cara de anime sonrojado =/ /w/ /=.

Oye tu sal de mi narración – le empuja la cabeza con la mano.

¡Nooo! Eres aburrido :3 – le dice de forma tierna – además es verdad si hasta a ti se te caía la baba con esas curvas – aparece una foto de Petunia con traje de baño - con esa mirada – con disfraz de gatito - y… y… - comienza el derrame nasal.

Siiiiii – se babea *¬* - mira parezco estúpido recordando junto a ti y… - mira las manos del epistémico - ¿de dónde sacaste esas fotos?

Se las robe al sin brazos ^o^ - dice muy orgulloso.

¡¿Qué hiciste qué? - zamarrea al peli-azul.

Está bien, está bien, no se las robe – el pelirrojo se alivia – les pague a los mellizos para que me las trajeran.

¡¿QUE? – ò.Ó

Jajaja… es broma – se ríe burlescamente – la espié por la ventana y debía aprovechar la oportunidad ¿no?

¡Eres un héroe pervertido! – Frunce el seño – pero en fin se quedo con ese obrero, no sin brazos *aparte de bobo eres desubicado*

Si que lastima – se pone un poco triste – o pero recuerdas a esa peli-plateada, esa tu sabes la loquita.

No estaba loca, creo que tenía un amigo imaginario – se queda pensativo – pero ella era una yegua, salía contigo y conmigo al mismo tiempo – cae una gota anime.

Sí, eso hay que reconocerlo – se cruza de brazos el peli-azul y agita la cabeza asintiendo – y al final se quedo con ese chico que también era extraño, ese ¿cómo se llama? Al que le gustan los wafles.

Truffles – le responde serio Splendon't.

¡Nooo! Ese que se viste como quico – agita los brazos al estilo anime.

Aaar se llama Truffles – coloca un puño enfrente del rostro de Splendid.

Nooo ese que fue con Pop disfrazado de santa para navidad – también coloca un puño.

Baka – le da un coscorrón – es el mismo es Truffles.

¡Ya pero no me pegues! – Se soba la cabeza – no vez que así perderé neuronas y no tendré planes para conquistar a – en el fondo salen corazones y rosas rojas – Flaky… - dice con un tono enamorado.

¿Qué? – Lo mira serio – ¿por qué te gusta ella? ¡Vez tengo razón siempre te gustan las mismas que a mí! – grita enojado y sonrojado el oji-carmesí.

Pero a mí me gusto primero – se pone serio y quedan frente con frente – y yo la conquistare primero que tu.

Eso está por verse, hermanito – se bufa – yo la tendré primero – se cruza de brazos y se sonroja alejándose del oji-azul, haciendo que este cayera cómicamente al suelo.

¡Noooo! Ella será mía – se imagina a Flaky gimiendo y aparece otro derrame nasal.

Eres un pervertido, yo no me refería a eso *aunque por otro lado es muy linda* - comienza a imaginar a la joven desnuda cubierta por las sabanas, con el dedo índice en los labios y una mirada tierna.

Vaya que imaginación tienes – decía colocándose papel en la nariz.

¡Deja de meterte en mis pensamientos! – Le grita molesto y con la cara completamente roja – te reto a ver quién se queda con Flaky – estrecha la mano.

Trato hecho – corresponde y comienza a salir rayitos de sus ojos y cada vez apretaban mas y mas sus manos.

- mirándolos desde la ventana -

Lini: la narración se fue a la mierda.

Punkce: si lo sé, es que pelean igual que nosotras :9 jijiji se les olvido de lo que estaban hablando…

Lini: Y de que estaban hablando?

Punkce: no pusiste atención.

Lini: es que se me olvido (awesome face)

Punkce cae de espalda al estilo anime y queda con los ojos dando vuelta ya que se golpeo con una piedra sin darse cuenta – eeee pues tendré que continuar esto yo – dice la peli-castaña – eto bueno como diría mi hermana esto… esto… esto… esto es todo amigos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, en la misma página y con la autora más torpe – mira a la peli-negro que seguía inconsciente – nos vimos chao.


	2. hungry

perdonen la demora - entra con la vos agitada una pelinegro - estuve de vacaciones y... - cae sobre ella su hermana Lini...

jajaja te atrape ahora tendras que terminar este fic - decia sentada sobre su espalda.

dejame vengo a hacer esto ¬¬ solo sal de mi espalda ToT - minutos despues - bueno aqui esta el conti gracias por ser pacientes no como mi "hermana" - habla entre dientes - ya los dejo a continuacion cualquier estupides provocada contra mi persona son y seran culpa de Lini XD

* * *

Oye Lini mira ahí están esos dos otra vez – dice Punkce con un rostro de desanimo que no se lo quitaba nadie al mismo tiempo que apunta a los Hero's delante de ellos – bueno, vamos tengo hambre- se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar.

¡Nooooo! Yo quiero saber que hacen! - º.º agita sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

¡No! ¡Yo tengo hambre y quiero comer pizza! – replica a su hermana.

Te compro una pizza familiar, si vamos a ver lo que hacen – soborna a la pelinegro dándole codazos bruscos en su brazo.

mmm… - se soba el brazo – pues… - lo piensa una vez más – que sean dos y vamos.

Lini muestra preocupación por su estado económico, sacando un calcetin de su bolsillo y contando sus ahorros dice – está bien vamos a ver lo que hacen \(^o^)/.

¡Qué aburrido Lini! – (¬.¬).

Cambiando de cuadro a escena con Splendon't y Splendid –

Estás loco a ella no le gustan los claveles – comentaba el peli-azul – sus favoritas son las rosas – le ponía dicha flor con espinas en la cara.

Con cara de pocos amigos Splendon't lo toma de la ropa – si vuelves a hacer eso te meteré la flor por el… - no termina de hablar cuando atrás del oji-azul los miraba con terror la pequeña – eh… eh… Flaky – decía soltando a su hermano haciendo que cayera e hiciera un sonido como el de Homero d'oh – toma, es para ti – le hace entrega del clavel.

E… si está muy bonito pero debo irme – se aleja de apoco – nos vemos – se aleja un poco mas – ¡adiós! – Grita a lo lejos.

Ja… la asustaste con tu vocabulario vulgar – se cruza de brazos y asentía con la cabeza burlonamente – ahora ya no tendrás oportunidad con ella – movia sus brazos y cuerpo como un egipcio danzando de alegría por el fail de su hermano – aja… aja… Splenton' ya no va – cantaba – a tener el amor de Flaky, ella mia será aja… aja… ¿a? – miro a su alrededor, la gente lo miraba y una niña lloraba de miedo por la locura del joven, lo mas raro era que Splendon't ya no estaba – demonios se ha ido, ee… bueno adiós gente un gusto actuar para ustedes – salió volando de ahí con la cara roja de vergüenza y un poco molesto por que su hermano dejo hacerlo ese ridículo.

Otro cuadro con las otras dos hermanas –

Eso querías ver? – pregunta con cara de WTF

Jajaja… - se retorcía de risa en el suelo, afirmándose la pansa – fue… fue… muy gracioso jajaja – la pelinegro la miraba al igual que la otra gente – bueno ahora eres tu el show del publico – comenta Punkce y la Lini se para rápido y seria, acomodándose los lentes – sigamoslos – levanta la mano en puño y la luz del sol de fondo hacia que se viera como en pose de héroe.

¿Ahora los imitas? – consulta con la cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda, para ver que al final de la calle estaba una pizzería con una piza de queso derretido con tomates encima y un humito saliendo de ella demostrando así que estaba recién salida del horno – PIZZAAAA! – Grita empujando a la oji-pardo al suelo para salir corriendo como el corre caminos hacia el ventanal - Rico *q* - se babea dejando todo el ventanal mojado y a la gente dentro de la pizzería aterrorizada por el rostro de la joven – ¡Lini! ¡Cómprame esa! – apuntando a la Pizza.

¡No! Primero vamos a ver que hacen esos tontos.

Pero yo quiero pizza ahora – se tira al piso y hace una rabieta – la quiero ahora waaa.

Otro cuadro en la pileta de un mall –

Flaky, que te sucede – consultaba la peli-rosa revivida por las esferas del dragon.

Nada, son esos chicos que nose que les pasa conmio andan vueltos locos – se sentaba al lado de la revivida.

Arch… esos de nuevo – comentaba ahora Petunia – son un estorbo, además de patéticos – se ríe junto con Giggles.

No les digas así ellos son los héroes de Happy Tree Friends – la pelirroja defendía a los jóvenes.

Si unos héroes muy torpes – argumentaba Petunia y se volvían a reír de ellos, esta vez Flaky sonrió un poco – ya Flaky solo son bromas, pero debes tener en cuenta de que ellos no te quitaran los ojos de encima hasta conquistarte – se apoya hacia atrás para decirlo más seria.

Búscate a un tipo para que no te molesten o diles que te dejen en paz, aunque… eso no sirve de mucho – decía Giggles con una sonrisa estúpida pegada en su cara.

Es que… - decía tiernamente – yo creo que son tiernos – las chicas la quedaron mirando con ojos de plato O.O O.O – pero tampoco quiero algo con ellos ^o^u – movía las manos indicando que no pensaran cosas raras de ellas.

Y ¿por qué crees que son tiernos? – preguntaba la oji-rosa.

Porque hoy uno de ellos me intento dar un clavel – se sonrojaba – pero me dio miedo porque cuando los vi se estaban peleando – suspiro a lo acontecido.

Eres rara – decía la peli-azul – pero eres tan tierna – le brindaba una sonrisa a la oji-carmesi – bueno vamos a comprar un helado ¿sí? – Se levantaba y estirándose las miro a ambas quienes se levantaba muy perezosamente – son flojas ya vamos.

Cuadro con los hero's –

No puedo creer que me dejara solo – decía Splendid - eres un mal hermano yo que hice el ridículo por tu culpa – hacia un melodrama – bueno para olvidar las penas tomare un rico helado wiii – volaba a toda maquina con una cara de felicidad extrema.

Al llegar a la heladería del mall se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa, muy linda sorpresa, estaba su adorada pelirroja riéndose con esas hermosas chicas que algún dia le interesaron. No, ahora solo era Flaky su objetivo, camino hacia ella y analizando todo el lugar para que no estuviera el enojón de su hermano. Le toco el hombro en suaves golpesitos para decir – ho-ho-hola Flaky ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues tomar un helado bobo – se burla petunia por la pregunta evidente en el lugar donde estaban.

No te pregunte a ti! – se defendia el joven poniendo a petunia muy furiosa – ¿quieres tu… pues… salir conmigo? – se sonrojaba a la brevedad mientras que sus amigas detrás del muchacho le hacían señas de que le dijera que no.

Em… veras… yo… - pero siempre decía lo que sus amigas quería que dijiera, ya estaba arta de no poder tomar sus propias decisiones e hizo lo que ella creía correcto – si, saldré contigo – el rostro del joven se ilumino de tal manera que sus ojos crecieron tiernamente y una boca de cachorrito se asomo y a ella le pareció tierno pero a la vez aterrador - ¿estás bien?

Siiii… - la abraza en el aire y dan vueltas – soy feliz Flaky, que bueno que hayas aceptado – le da un piquito (beso rápido) donde la niña se sonroja – quieres un helado? Yo te invito! – la mira facinado.

e… no ahora no, estoy con mis amigas – las mira pero estaban molestas por aceptar la invitación del peli-azul – pues… pensándolo mejor si vamosnos – las chicas quedaron con catástrofe e indignadas – vamos, Splendid – le toma la mano y observa a las jóvenes con una mirada extraña como si quisiera ponerlas celosas.

Otro cuadro con Punkce y Lini –

Lini – en el fondo sale como un decierto y ella arastrandose en el suelo – voy a morir de inanición – levantaba la mano suplicante a la oji-pardo – me prometiste una pizza, quiero comeeeeer… se desmaya.

No seas dramática – la levanta del piso como un trapo viejo – ademas… mira ahí estan! – apunta a Splendid – pero esta con Flaky?.

Lini voy a morir dame pi… woooo heladooo – corre hacia Splendid y se lo quita de la mano – que rico es de chocolate mi favorito – salta desjuiciadamente – a por cierto toma – le entrega el calcetín de la Lini – por tu helado – se marcha.

¿Qué hiciste? – Criticaba – le quitaste su helado y además le entregaste mi calcetín - (Ò^Ó) – mis ahorros

Tú tienes la culpa – decía indiferente – ¡esta rico! – (OwO)

Su boca se acercaba lentamente al sabroso y frio chocolate en forma de espiral, fue en ese momento que llego Haruka – ¡Hola! – se asustan y a Punce se le cae su helado – ¡NOOOO! Mi heladoooo! – se tira al suelo y llora por el fallecimiento de su postre – ¡Nooooo! – entonces Haruka observa a Lini - ¿Por qué me llora? – Lini rie desquiciada – tiraste su helado y ella tenia hambre – ham – contesta la otra joven, Punkce se levanta y la toma de la ropa y como poceida le grita – ME DEBES UN HELADOOOO – mira a la peli-castaño - Y TU UNA PIZZA

La gente miraba asustada la escena de arrebato que tenia la pelinegro – me voy me tienen arta no quiero seguir a esos tontos todo el día, me cruje la guata de hambre! – Punkce caminaba para irse pero justo las dos chicas con cara de psicópatas la toman por los brazos arrastrándola – ¡noooo, no quiero ir! – XC patalea en el suelo.

Cuadro de Flaky y Splendid –

Porque me habrá entregado este calcetin sucio – le dice a la pelirroja y se miran quedando confundidos – bueno no me importa – entonces tira el calcetin hacia atrás y Lini aparece con awesome face y recoge el calcetin y se va como vino – bueno Flaky – se pone serio mientras ella daba pequeñas lamidas a su helado – yo quería… esto decirte que – pero en ese momento siente un dolor horrible en la pierna, como si un perro la hubiera mordido - ¡auch! – se agacha para saber cuál era la razón y observa a la pelinegro nuevamente mordiéndole la pierna - ¡suéltame!

No, pata de pollo frita ÒwÓ – le afirmaba el pie con ganas de arrancárselo – esta delicioso ^¬^.

Suéltame! – vuelve a repetir entonces levanta la cabeza y ve que Flaky estaba conversando con Splendon't – OYE! – grita enfurecido – ella está conmigo! – Don't lo mira pero esta con la misma cara seria de siempre y se voltea dándole igual lo que digiera su hermano – Flaky! – trataba de alcanzarla – Suéltame de una vez! – volvía a gritarle a Punkce.

Y eso Flaky… el moja la cama todas las noches, se hurguetea la nariz y lo peor es que deja la tapa del baño levantada – la oji-carmesí reía – jeje… que dices entonces ¿preferirías salir conmigo? – la joven lo mira un poco incomoda.

Pues yo en estos momentos estoy con el – Splendon't la abraza – espera…

El no te abrasaria tan cálidamente como yo – le susurra a la chica – no te tendría en sus brazos tan protector como yo – le acariciaba el cabello – espera Splendon't yo no tengo esas intenciones… - él la calla con un dedo y dice – calla solo hablemos con nuestros corazones, se acercaba y se acercaba y se acercaba XD y se acercaba hasta que un dolor similar al de Splendid le surgía en el hombro a Splendon't – que mierda…? ¿Qué? – mira y era Punkce convencida por el peli-azul que él era una salchicha – ¡suéltame! – la toma de las axilas como un cachorrito y ella trataba de morderlo nuevamente – salchicha… no te hare daño – decía ella con voz tierna – solo te ingeriré para que te hagas amigo de mi estomago – su voz cambia drásticamente - ¿Qué le pasa a esta? – comenta el pelirrojo

Lo siento se nos escapo – se disculpaban una niña de cabellos largos de color castaño y otra de cabello corto con gran pechonalidad XD – lo sentimos nos iremos ahora mismo – toman de los pies a Punkce – ¡no, no mi salchicha! – grita la oji-anisocorico – quiero mi pizzaaa! – fue lo último que se escucho de ella.

WTF – era lo que decía Don't – bueno Flaky, saldrás conmi…? – el se volteaba para preguntar a la pelirroja - ¿a dónde se fue? – Entonces el peli-azul aparece de la nada – se fue a su casa, dijo que estaba cansada y que otro día conversábamos – ¡mierda! – Decía el joven – todo porque me arrojaste a esa loca – lo amenazaba con el puño – si pero seguro tu me la tiraste primero – un recuerdo vago aparece en la cabeza de Splendon't.

*recuerdo Chibi*

Lini tramposa y Haruka maldita déjenme lamer el helado del suelo aunque sea – entonces ella olfatea el olor a pollo frito en el ambiente – rico! *q* - se soltaba mágicamente de las chicas para levitar por el aire como acto de magia por el encanto del aroma – mira el chico de allá tiene la pata de pollo – decía el pelirrojo – siiii… - entonces salió corriendo para morder la pierna de Splendid.

Fin recuerdo*

Si pues algo de razón tienes pero esta noche ella saldrá conmigo – lo encara- no ella ira conmigo – replicaba el otro – arrrr – una nube de polvo se levanta por no decir que se agarraron a combos.

En casa de Punkce –

Uff – arrojándose a su cama – por fin en casa – abre sus ojos – si voy a la cocina podre comer – pensaba – solo… si… zZzZzZ… - se queda dormida.

¿Otra vez tendré que decir que lean la otra semana para que se rían con nuestras estupideces y tonterías? ¿Tendré que decir que dejen reviews? ¿ y si la gente se asusta por nuestra locura y no deja de leer este capítulo hasta que les estalle de manera gore la cabeza? – Se rasca la barbilla- wajajajja no se pierdan el próximo capítulo – dice maliciosamente - wuajajajaj y gracias a valeria andrea (que bueno que te alla gustado) :D, shiniriku (si quedaron tus comentarios no te preocupes debe de ser una falla de fanfic) ;), flakyrules123 (no te mates XD ya estara pronto el proximo capi) =) y a la nueva :9 izumiharu sus reviews... nos vemos adioooos


End file.
